A thanksgiving with Jonah- I wonder what happens?
by Onceuponatimebiggestfan
Summary: What happens when Jonah comes to thanksgivng at my house? Craziness. Funniness. Okay guys I think you get it. Just please give me a try.


**Hi guys! I really like the series the missing, so I decided to write about what probably would happen if Jonah had thanksgiving with my family. I think you'll like my mini story. Please reveiw, I just love them. I'd really appreaciate it. I might even read your stories, give you a reveiw or two, hint,hint. It really has to be genuine though. **

It was complete and utter chaos. All the adults were huddled in the kitchen preparing food. My cousins were sittng on the floor crying, the oldest, Samantha shouting. I know, that doesn't sound like something teenagers should do, but they aren't even kids. Instead they're 1, 1, 3 years old. Anyway, My second cousins, who actually were my age were grouping around a computer screen yelling things like "No, get _that_ jetpack, the other one is going to kill you!' or "Yes! It's finally my turn!" I was the only one with nothing to do. So, when the doorbell rang I jumped up to get it without a moment's hesitation. I didn't bother to think about the fact that everyone was here, so no one should be standing outside right now, pressing down on our doorbell's button. I was just too grateful for having something to do. As I opened the door, I gasped. Behind the screen door was the main character from my favorite book series, The Missing. Once I recovered, I managed to stutter "Are...are you really Jonah!?" "Hello, to you too." he replied sarcastically. I just stood there feeling stupid. "May I come in?" Jonah/random stranger who looked like Jonah questioned. "Sure. But are you really Jonah?" I shot back, just the way all game show hosts do. "Yeah- who cares anyway?' I opened the screen door, sheepishly realizing we had been talking through it. "Why are you even here?' I asked suspiciously. "To celebrate Thanksgiving here, of course." He stated nonchalantly, as if random book characters pop out of their books everyday, just to go celebrate a holiday with some random family. Once I had gotten over the fact that someone who didn't exist was standing next to me, I realized everyone was staring at us. Jonah was shifting around uncomfortingly and was staring at the ceiling. Finally, my aunt asked, "Who's your friend?" But before I could answer Jonah answered them himself. Any shyness he had had now abandoned him."Jonah Skidmore, time traveler and savior of the world.' He boasted. "Of course." my aunt answered sweetly, thogh it was obvious she wasn't convinced. No one in my family has read The Missng series, so they all gave us confused looks. I could smell the deliciuos aroma of baking food, and a horrid thoght struck me. Okay, maybe not too horrid, but still. In the books, Jonah always ate a crazy amont of food. I was in no mood to have to fight for pumkin pie or turkey. I pulled up a chair and sat down. I amused myself by watching my cousin Samantha, who apparantly stopped yelling and was in a more peaceful mood, sit with her legs crossed drooling as she watched the pumkin pie bake, along with Jonah, who was mimicking her exactly. He didn't look like a teenager anymore, I thought. More like a 3 year old. My bad mood instantly dissolved. Why hadn't I thought of this before? "Jonah?' I said walking to the oven. "Jooonaaah!" I whisper screamed, waving my hands in front of his face. "Wha...Oh." He replied breaking out of his trance. "How old are you?" I instantly demanded. "15." Jonah said, annoyedness etched across his face as if he was wondering if this really was more important than pastry staring. My face broke into a huge smile and it wasn't becuase how weird he looked when he was thinking. I was right. When I first saw him, I was too stunned toonotice anything, so natrualy I didn't think he looked wrong afterwards. Jonah was obviously way older than 13. "If that is true you should be able to tell me who you are from the past." I said, with raising volumne until at the end ai was practically screaming with excitement. "Sorry. Margaret made me promise not to spill it to anyone. But, trust me, it's awesome." Jonah replied back, matter of factly. "Awwwwwww...!" I pleaded, but I knew he had already decided. Just then, Samantha complained, "My tummy is hungry. I want to eat!" "Great idea." Jonah muttered back. He pulled out a very modern looking iphone from his pocket. But looks didn't decieve me. "Is that a...a real Elucidator?!" I said, just as dumbfound I had been when he arrived at the doorstep. "yea... But that was all I could hear as everything turned black. I was impressed by how good Margaret Peterson Haddix had described outer time. When you looked past everything, you could tell nothing was there. You were literally staring of into nothingness. Also, you had the sensation that actual time was flying by you. Samantha was crying, obviuosly scared to death. Then we landed. Hard. Samantha stopped crying immediately and grabbed a toy to play with. " There you guys are. We were getting worried!"my aunt said, clearly trying not to raise her voice and get mad. Well, it's time for dinner.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, except for a couple of slipups. Like when Jonah acidentally turned himself invisble while playing with the elucidator, and my uncle fainted. And when he transported himself back home when he _thought_ no one was watching. My uncle fainted two times that day. Yet I was positive no one noticed what Jonah said he was thankful for- not dieing in his past trip to the past.

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? please please reveiw. I'd really appreciate that! Thankyou all who weren't so lazy they couldn't type some encouraging words and press the reveiw button.**


End file.
